I am a Winchester
by Faeith
Summary: AU When Sam was seven years old Social Services took him away from John and Dean. Nine Years later he runs... meeting Dean along the way. Will they ever be a family again? No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**I am a Winchester**

_Summary: When Sam was seven years old, he was taken from his only remaining family. Nine Years later he runs from his home in Cartersville, finding Dean along the way. When will the two realize that they have found each other?_

It had been pouring rain for the last three hours, ever since Sam had hitched a ride with a lonely truck driver. The ice cold glass against his forehead fogged slight with each breath, as he numbly looked out the window. Every so often the brief encounter with the lights of a car passing by would awaken Sam slightly from his stupor, but otherwise he remained within a self created world where time stood still.

"There's a bar up a head, we're going to stop at." The truck driver's rough voice interrupted the silence that Sam had been enjoying for the past hundred miles. "Am meeting up with a friend of mine… You can probably get a place here for the night if you got any money." There was a quick glance Sam's way, and a twitch of a frown. Showing that the man was feeling guilt over his quick drop of Sam's presence.

"I'll be fine." Sam's voice was also rough from lack of use. If he couldn't get a room for the night he could probably find an over hang or doorstep to take shelter on for the night. He wasn't picky as long as it was away from Cartersville.

"Alright then…" The man shifted slightly in his seat, as he slowed down and pulled off the road and into the mud trap in front of a single run down building. The truck continued to move for a few more seconds before coming to a jolting halt.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you, sir." Sam spoke as he opened the door and began getting out. The man Sam hadn't bothered to learn the name of, grunted and mumbled something that Sam couldn't distinguish through the rain that was now pouring down on his unprotected head. Quickly he made his way to the bar door, and slipped in relatively quietly. This didn't stop what seemed like the entire bar from looking up in his direction, briefly analyzing his every move, before dismissing him as a threat. Sam felt a heavy wave of nostalgia hit him, before shaking it off, and heading over to the barkeeper whose only gaze hadn't faltered since he entered the building.

"What can I do for you, kid?" Sam blushed slightly at the term, before quickly masking it. "I was told that I might be able to get a room here…" The woman's face was stone cold as she studied him, "Don't know, we are awfully full up tonight… how much do you have?"

Sam paled slightly and felt the very blush that he had suppressed begin to arise a new as he looked down at he hands. "I only have eighteen dollars and thirty five cents."

The barkeeper set down the glass she had been drying, and picked up another. "Well then your in luck. I have a spot where u could stay for that much for maybe two nights… You'd have to help with chores around the place tomorrow though." Two pairs of hazel eyes met briefly, and Sam allowed a flash of relief appear on his face. "Sounds great."

He reached into his pocket to get the remainder of his money before she waved him to stop. "No need to pay until after kid… I'm Ellen by the way."

It was clear that she was fishing for information, "Will Taylor, pleased to meet you." It was one of the names that he had decided on while riding in the truck. Hopefully the continual change would help through Harry of his scent, although Sam was sure wouldn't work for long…

Ellen had set down her most recent glass and reached under the counter to grab a set of keys. She handed them over to Sam as she spoke, "It's the second room down on the right. You can't miss it…" As an after thought she commented, "The rooms are shared by the way… not sure if the guy that gets the other bed is getting here tonight or not though."

Sam nodded, "That's fine… Thanks." Sam walked to where Ellen had briefly pointed, aware that the woman's eyes never left him until he rounded the corner and into the hall. He pulled on his backpack, and glanced back. The tense awareness that had filled the room had reminded him of something from is childhood. It flashed briefly into Sam's mind, before fading back into darkness. He definitely needed some sleep.

The key slipped fine into the door lock, and a swift twist opened the door with no problems. After a few hand swipes along the inside wall, Sam found the light switch and a small room was revealed with two singles along the walls. He shut the door, and leaned against it for a few minutes. A warm bed had been a luxury the past few days that he couldn't afford. He clenched his eyes, and tried to regain control of himself. It was as good of time as any to check his bandages and make sure nothing had gotten infected. He set his backpack down on the cement floor and began shrugging off his wet clothing. Hopefully it would dry come morning.

Ellen stared thoughtfully at the glass that she was drying. The kid that had come in earlier couldn't have been more then seventeen from the looks of him, and had a nasty bruise on his right cheek. It wasn't often that runaways came in, the roadhouse being relatively out of the way. Even then she would usually have the kids move on and find some where else to stay. Hunters had very little patience for whiney brats that couldn't stick it out at home. She sighed and started on another glass, at least the kid was smart enough to not try and fake his age and get a drink.

As she continued to ponder on the newest customer to the roadhouse, the sound of a engine slightly muffled by the heavy rain perked her ears. Dean had finally arrived. A minute or so later and a drenched Winchester walked in, with a grin that was just waiting for a fist to plow right into it. Ellen rolled her eyes, aware that once again Dean would try to get a drink from her. One that he wouldn't get until he had hit his twenty-first birthday.

Without so much as a waver Dean made his way over to Ellen, with only a brief look over to Jo who was being fascinated by a story of a hunt by Harry and Billy. "Has my Dad gotten here yet?"

"Afraid not, Dean. He called a few hours back saying that he wouldn't make it until tomorrow afternoon." A slight frown crossed the young man's face before blooming right back. Ah well, gives me some time to have fun round here… One Beer please."

Ellen's eyes narrowed, "We already talked about this." Dean rolled his eyes, "Its not like I don't drink Ellen… my dad was the one that got me my fake ID in the first place!"

She snorted, "Exactly a fake ID… Your still underage Dean, and until then you won't get one from of alcohol from the roadhouse. Just because your dad's lose with you doesn't mean its right."

The argument continued on for a few more minutes, before dying off into what had been happening recently, and other events. As it was finishing Jo came over and started talking to Dean leaving Ellen to glass drying. Dean continued to socialize with different hunters that he had met over the years for the next hour or so before coming over to get key to his room.

She warned him that the kid was going to be sharing the room with him for the next two nights. Which he shrugged at, and walked away with the threat of going to buy some beer the next day from the gas station a few miles down. She shook her head, Winchesters would never listen.

Dean made his way down to his room, curious about the boy that Ellen had mentioned briefly that would be sharing with him. It wasn't too unusual for Hunters to share rooms, and he had shared once or twice before while at the roadhouse, but never with one of the strangers to the roadhouse that occasionally appeared.

He didn't bother knocking as he entered, assuming that the kid would already be asleep. The light was on though, and as Dean entered he caught a glance at the teen's damaged torso before a white t-shirt slipped on. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" His voice was startled and accusing. Amusing Dean to no end. "Course I have… isn't that what you do to stop fate from coming to get you?" His smirk was firmly in place as he walked over. "Name's Dean, your room mate for the next two nights."

"Will." Sam wasn't impressed by Dean in the least, and slipped into his bed aware that Dean was watching him and had taken note that he was pretty scrapped up. Hopefully the guy wouldn't take it into his head to finish what Harry had started.

"Will, uh? Looks like you have a pretty bad gash on your back." Sam glanced over harshly at Dean. "What of it?"

"Well you wrapped it wrong, its going to be leaking onto the sheets in a few hours, and I don't think Ellen would appreciate having to buy new ones for a nose wipe like you."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "That's fine, I will wake up in three hours and change them."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, here turn around, and I'll help rewrap them. I like my sleep and I don't need you waking me up in the middle of the night."

Sam looked slightly disconcerted, but after studying Dean for a second, he sighed and turned while pulling back off his t-shirt. He needed the help.

His head was screaming at him for being so stupid, that he should never turn his back to a stranger let alone one that was clearly stronger then him. At the same time he felt himself relaxing as the man got closer and slightly knelt on the bed. The bandages that Sam had put on earlier came off easily under Dean's gentle touch, and they probably wouldn't have lasted more then half the time that he had thought.

He couldn't see any of Dean's reactions to the different scraps and bruises that had been hidden under the bandage. And formed a rather vicious picture combined with the ones that had been left out. The hands never paused in hesitation though, a little comfort that Sam gladly took.

Just as Dean was about to finish though, the older man finally spoke up, "Your dad do this to you?" Sam's relaxing shoulders instantly returned to their former tightness. "No." His voice came out rough and harsher then he meant, but clearly sent the message that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine, fine… Just asking…" A awkward pause filled the room, "Alright all done." Sam turned around just fast enough to catch the sight of Dean retreating to his own bed. A brief sigh escaped his lips and he slipped down under the covers and turned away as Dean got undressed. It had been stupid to let Dean help him, it opened him up to questions just like that one. He curled into himself and tried desperately to not think about the last few weeks. Everything would be fine… he just had to stay smart and it would be alright… The comforting words meant nothing to him though as they echoed through his head. His eyes clenched shut as he slowly but surely fell asleep and eventually relaxed within his cocoon of heavy wool blankets. Maybe morning would be better.

When Dean woke up the next morning, the bed next to his was empty and tidily remade. He stared at it for a second before yawning and stretching his arms. The teen had managed to wake and get ready for the day all without waking Dean. A accomplishment if he ever heard of one. He must have been more tired then he thought.

Even though Ellen had mentioned that Will looked like he had been through a good beating, Dean still hadn't expected the forest of cuts and bruises that populated the kids back and stomach. They had been aging at different rates as well as several scars that left evidence that whatever abuse he had been going through… it had been going on for quite some time. It had made Dean angry enough to try and figure out just who had done it to the kid. Even as he was aware that to try and get information from a person who didn't even give out their real name would be fruitless.

He snorted softly as he thought about the kids short lie. 'Will' of all things, the kid would have had more success with Jared or Hank. There was absolutely no association in his voice when he said it. One of the reasons that it was good to pick a name that you had familiarity with, whether fondness or disgust didn't matter… Although that would project on your self image if you talked to the right people.

Dean finished slipping on his shoes and made his way out of the room and into the bar. It was pretty much deserted other then Ash who had apparently not made it back to his room to sleep that night. He headed through to the kitchen where he found Ellen at the stove making bacon and eggs.

"You know where Will went, by any chance?"

Ellen didn't bother turning her attention away from breakfast, "I have him outside repainting some chairs… He sure is a early bird." Dean vaguely nodded his ascent while trying to get one of the already cooked pieces of bacon. He was met with a hard slap and glare curtsey of Ellen. "While your waiting for breakfast why don't you go out there and help him."

"What…" Another glare sent him out the door though, "Fine whatever…" Muffled curse words came as the door shut behind Dean. Ellen closed her eyes for a second and prayed for whatever patience she could afford while dealing with Winchesters. It had never been her strong suit.

"Hey" Dean's yelled greeting startled Sam, as he looked up to see who it was. The smirking face of his current room mate greeted him and brought a roll of the eyes, that seemed to becoming more and more frequent around the said man. "Whoa… how many of these things did Ellen want you to do… Damn."

"She said all twenty of these… but I am already half way done."

"Huh… Fast worker."

"Not really… I just have been out here for a while." Dean looked at Will doubtfully before smirking and shrugging, "Whatever… guess a girl like you would be good at that type of thing."

That comment earned a heavy glare from Sam, and a slight thrill of fun raced up Dean's spine. Some people were just too fun. "At least I wouldn't look good in drag."

Dean's smirk only widened, "That could be argued I am sure, Willy Boy." While they had been talking Sam had started working progressively faster, amusing Dean even more.

"Oh shut up."

"That all you got?"

"Ah, I wish your charm could be bottled--then a cork could be put on it."

"Oh wow, didn't know you felt like this Willy, why don't we go inside and have a nice chitchat about all your pent up emotions."

Sam snorted, "It must be hard for you to feel so empty.. All that space up in your skull."

"Hey, hey… calm down, if I wanted a battle of wits, I would have gone with little Jo, I never pick on someone who is unarmed." Through this all Sam had slowly but surely began to enjoy himself.

"Yeah I am sure that some people have call you a wit, but sadly their only half right."

Dean opened his mouth widely a feigned a yawn. Sam stared at him expectantly, "Oh sorry continue, I always yawn when I am interested."

There was a pause in the conversation… Before Sam started giggling softly. "Ha… your just…" More laughter that Dean didn't quite get, "Your just so Retarded!" Sam's laughter was surprisingly catching though and soon the young hunter was laughing right along with him. It was then that Ellen opened the door and called for them to come in and have some breakfast.

Sam's laughter broke off fairly quickly at that and he looked at the now closed door solemnly. "Come on kid, Ellen's bacon and eggs are to die for." He held out an outstretched hand to Sam on the ground. And after a sort wait Sam gave him his, and the two headed inside.

Breakfast had gone relatively quickly, and after an hour of getting Dean to help him paint, the chairs had gotten finished. So now the two were up on the roof, slowly but surely patching the parts that been damaged the night before in storm. It was pretty dry, with the sun now shining brightly overhead, with only a few patches, that they had to be especially careful on.

Thankfully they were almost done, come noon, and their hunger. Ellen went out and rang a bell along side the house, that let them know that whatever the woman had cooked up for them was done. Dean had been taking a short break sitting on the ridge, and he deftly made his way down to the latter. "Hey dude, you coming?" Sam looked up from where he had been hammering, "Uh… you know I really can't afford to pay Ellen for both room and board so…"

"Don't be stupid, room always covers board as well… come on already, I don't want to have to wait any longer for lunch then I have to with your slow ass." Dean had somehow become relatively fond of the kid over the short time he had known him. Part of that was probably the kids sharp comebacks… which he enjoyed to no end.

"Hmm… yeah I didn't pay that much, so I don't think I am probably covered…"

"Do you want me to come back up there and get you?" The threat was clear in Dean's joking annoyance though, and Sam began climbing down with only a few more grumbles. About half way down though, he suddenly paused and flinched at something. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam's tight grip on the planks suddenly loosened as he gasped in pain. Within seconds he was tumbling down the roof with nothing to stop him from going over the edge.

It was just pure luck that ended up saving Sam, shirt catching harshly on a nail, holding him their long enough for Dean to grab him before finally letting go of its hold on the wood. The panic that raced through him, had his heart beating much faster then it should have been, and for a moment the two of them remained where they were.

"Will… What the hell just happened."

Sam's now ragged breath slowly let up before he answer, "It hurt…"

"Damn it, there was no way I should have let you up here…" Apparently whatever injuries Will had, they were more extensive then Dean thought… He slowly made their way back towards the latter, with help ever so often on Will's part. The whole time his hold around the younger boy's waste unfaltering. Occasionally Sam would hear a swear word or two about whatever he was thinking about, but mostly Sam concentrated on controlling is pain levels. It hadn't been so bad for the last two hours even though the pills he had taken earlier had worn off. He had gotten reckless though, and moved the wrong way on the way down. He was pretty sure on of his cracked ribs and decided to break all the way.

They got to the latter, and Sam broke away from Dean to climb down by himself, which Dean only grudgingly allowed after a short verbal encounter. Thankfully it went without event, and Dean was soon walking with Sam into the kitchen where Ellen was waited impatiently. As soon as she realized what was going on though she had them move over into the bathroom with the first aid kit, where Dean volunteered to take care of Will. It was clear that the teen would prefer it, so Ellen left him in the older boy's capable hands.

In no time, Sam's three shirts were off and Dean was studying his abdomen to see what had gone wrong. The bandage that had wrapped around Sam's torso hadn't been changed that morning, and had bunched together. Right where, Dean was guessing, a bruised or broken rib was located.

"Damn kid, they really did a number on you didn't they?"

Sam didn't bother meeting Dean's eyes, and kept his head down, gazing at his lap. "Why does everyone around here seem to call me kid anyway?" It was replied with a soft snort from Dean, "You look like a baby goat that's why."

Dean rummaged through the first aid kit, and came up with what he was looking for. "Where you playing on heading?" Sam's head snapped up, "What are you talking about?" Paying no mind, Dean continued concentrating on fixing Sam back up again. "You're a runaway right? Where are you trying to get to?" There was a tense silence for a minute, broken only by a few gasps when the bandage got a little to tight.

"I don't care… as long as its away from here." Sam's voice was rough, and Dean hoped desperately that the kid wouldn't start crying.

"You came from the north or south?"

"East…"

"I am headed out to Oregon as soon as I meet up with my dad. If you want you could come with."

"You serious?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Course I am, it's a long drive and if I run out of food… well lets just say I don't have a problem with cannibalism." Sam laughed softly. "Don't worry though, I don't think it will come to that… the last hitch hiker I picked up made it five hundred more miles then that. So it should be good uh?"

There was a soft smile on Sam's face as he watched Dean finish up, and in the brief second that he looked up and they caught each other's gaze a slight shiver of familiarity rushed between them.

"Alright, looks like your set for a while… you should probably be a couch potato for the rest of the day though."

"Eh I can't, I told Ellen that I would help out today."

"Whatever man, I am sure that she will be fine if you took it easy for the rest of the day… Maybe you could keep Jo's attention for a while, and I am sure that will finish up whatever obligation you have to Ellen. That girls a menace… who knows though maybe you two will get it down." A wicked grin filled Dean's face and earned a glare and a sharp poke of the elbow from Sam.

As the younger boy got off the counter where he had been perched the entire time, Dean stopped him and asked, "Dude… is there anything else?" They stared at each other for a minute, before Sam looked down. "There is a cut on my leg, but its ok." Dean snorted, "Yeah, I am sure, when was the last time you changed it?"

"…Last night."

"Ha, that what I thought, come on slip off your pants and let me see."

Sam however would have none of it, "No, its ok… look I can change it myself…"

"Whatever dude come on… you can't be that embarrassed about it," Yet another staring contest was waged, and once again Sam looked down first. This time however he played the role of a kicked puppy… effectively killing Dean's strategy.

He sighed, "Alright, alright… fine bandage it your self. Just don't come whining to me when you accidentally wrapped it around your dick instead."

With Will's muffled protests echoing behind him, he made a quick exit of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The kid certainly was a handful, and he didn't know what he was thinking invite him to road trip with him. Ah well, at least he would have some company, something he had missed ever since he and his dad started traveling separately. Although the freedom definitely overwhelmed that need.

"Is Will alright then?" Ellen spoke up from where she was cleaning off the counter.

"Yeah… I think so, think he finished cracking a rib up on the roof though." Dean grabbed up an apple that was sitting conveniently near him. Taking a bit he continued with his mouth full, "Where is Jo by the way? I told him that he could take it easy by babysitting her instead of manual labor for the rest of the day."

Ellen looked distastefully at Dean, "You know that Jo isn't that young Dean. She is going to get you back one of these days… And she went down to practice shooting with Billy for a bit."

Dean continued to chomp down on the apple before looking at it in surprised disgust. He set it down half eaten on the table as he walked back to wait by the bathroom mumbling about poisonous fruit.

As Ellen shook her head, she gingerly picked up the apple by the stem and through it away. Dean was surprisingly taken with Will… Sadly she wondered if maybe it was because he reminded him of his dead brother. It had been over eight years now and she didn't think either John or Dean had yet gotten over the second loss of their small family.

Sam had finished relatively quick but had remained inside the bathroom for a moment longer to pour some water onto his face. Things seemed to be almost going to well at this point. He liked Dean… he reminded him of what it was like before the nightmare of his life began. Oh well, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth… even if it was filled with things waiting to destroy him.

He was about to open the door when a knock it against the wood, and the second hit air as Sam was greeted with the scene of Dean staring stupidly. A small snigger escaped. Maybe it was ok to relax for a while.

After they had a late lunch Sam was subjected to a short amount of day time TV, until thankfully Dean got bored, declaring that he was going to hunt the Snuffles Bear down. The older boy then decided that it wouldn't be to stressful on Sam to learn how to play a good game of darts… and then later on pool. Both Sam wasn't horrible at, but was beaten mercilessly by Dean.

It wasn't until Ellen got a phone call that things began to go badly. "Dean, your father's on the line. Wants to talk to you." He went into the other room leaving Sam with Jo who had recently returned and Ellen. The conversation was short and simple, John wouldn't be making it there anytime soon and he wanted Dean to go ahead and head to Oregon come morning. They would meet up some other time. Dean reluctantly agreed, it had been far too long in his opinion since he had seen his father. At the tail end of the conversation though, he mentioned that he would be bring Will along with him. Unfortunately John hadn't liked the idea as much as Dean had.

He went through a full blown lecture before he was able to get a word in, and John hung up with the note that he didn't approve, but Dean could do what he wanted. He roughly knocked his fist against the wall. His dad just didn't understand… Come to think about it Dean didn't either, there was no reason to take along a relatively complete stranger along with him, when there was a good chance he would run into situations that involved hunting. Will was probably better off trying to hitch hike his way through America.

Oh well, even with his father's disapproval… he had already given the option to Will, and he wasn't going to take it back, without a seriously good reason… Like Will no longer wanting to go with him. Damn he was beginning to like the kid a little too much.

He walked back to the front where Sam was, taking note that the kid had a rather disturbed expression on his face. Especially when he caught sight of Dean. What the hell had happened while he was in the other room? "Hey, what's up?" Will however only met his gaze for a second before looking down and away.

"Nothing…" He fondled the cue ball for a second before looking up at Dean with a smile, "You ready for another game?"

The rest of the evening went relatively fine, but every so often Dean would catch Sam looking at him strangely. It also seemed like Will was either a lot quieter or louder… Dean wasn't sure exactly, and at about six as costumers for the roadhouse started filing in Sam decided to head back to his room and catch an early nights sleep.

After he was gone Dean approached Ellen who was cleaning glasses once again, "What the hell… sorry heck, did you guys talk about while I was on the phone?"

"Hmm, nothing much Dean…" At his doubtful look she rolled her eyes, "I just mentioned that your dad was probably not going to meet up with you after all. Then we started talking about the roads and different things… He did ask what John did for a living, but other then that he was pretty much silent.

Dean frowned, why the hell would his dad not being able to come up set Will? He continued to stew upon the mystery that was Will as he played Jo a game of pool. That she lost, only to ask for a rematch. After the second win though, Dean moved on and started to talk to Tom who had arrived towards the end of the game.

They had been talking about what kind of gun was better for shooting down wendingos when a short blonde a little younger then Dean came in. He had sharp ice blue eyes that seem to take everything in so that he could laugh at it later. Dean and several other hunters were immediately on guard. This wasn't the happy go lucky stranger that sometimes appeared in their midst. This was a wolf looking for prey.

The man immediately approached Ellen and flashed a photo at her. He grinned slightly at her while looking slightly worried. She frowned and shook her head for a second, before sighing and saying something while vaguely pointing towards the rooms at the back. Dean tensed even more as the stranger gave a slight smile before going to the back. As he went though as small smirk that put ice in Dean's gut appeared on his face.

Dean pulled himself away from his conversation with Tom quickly, and made his way to Ellen. "Who was that?"

Ellen frowned, "Says he's Will's older brother…" Dean immediately began heading back towards his and Will's room. "Dean, he showed me a picture…" He ignored her though, and tore through the hall only to find both the stranger gone, and the room door locked. Growling, he didn't brother with the key, and brought up his foot, slamming the door open.

The blonde swung around his head wide eyed, even as Dean took in the hands that were pulling Will's hair back sharply and the knife at his throat. Within the same second Dean brought up the small pistol that he kept at the back of his pants, cocked it and was ready to fire at the son of a bitch. "Get the hell away from him, bastard." The knife pulled away from Will's throat, but not without a small trickle of blood.

"Hey hey… no problem… man, I know this looks bad but…"

"Shut up!" Dean took in Sam's position on the bed, before gesturing with his gun over to himself. "Come on Will, get over here."

Will started to get up when the blondes sick hand decided to retake its hold on the kids too long locks. "Why the hell is he calling you Will, Sam?" A slight shake, had Sam grimacing in pain. "Uh? You not going to answer me, bitch?"

Dean almost didn't hear when Sam replied, "I told him that was my name, Harry."

Another rough shake rocked Sam's head back and forth, and Dean winced as he realized that the kid's scalp was going to have several less hairs come morning. "Why the hell would you do that uh, Sam?"

"Hey man, I swear if you don't let go of the kid, I will so blow your knee caps out… one by one."

Harry eyed him for a second, before deciding that the guy probably would do as he said. That was… without more leverage on Harry's side. The knife was brought back to Sam's throat in no time. "Dude… no body tells me when I can and can't touch my brother… but me."

Dean eyed up the situation, he really hated hostage situations. It seemed like there was always a double homicide or some such junk. Harry had mistakenly taken his silence though, as backing down. "Yeah, alright unless you want… your dear Will," He jolted Sam closer to him at the name. "To have his throat sliced, I suggest you let me and him go out the door without complaint."

"Your joking right? You think you can make it through a crowded bar with… Sam in hold." Dean slightly hesitated at the name, still not used to it even though he had known Will wasn't the kids real name.

"Course not…" Harry sneered, "but their must be a back door around here somewhere no? Now… how bought you go ahead and set down the gun nice and slow…" The knife was once again cutting into Sam's skin slightly, and with a slight hesitation Dean began to set the gun down. Somehow he had very little doubt that the evil asshole would do exactly as he threatened if something set him off.

Sam was watching the whole thing with frightened eyes. He couldn't let Harry get hold of the gun, the numbing knowledge of what the said man would do with the tool sent ice down his spine. Just as Harry kneeled to grab hold of the gun, that Dean had slid over to him, Sam brought his knee back hard.

Within seconds his grip had loosened and Sam and grabbed hold of the knife and kicked the gun back over to Dean. "Your so going to die for that Sammy…" His hands cupped his private parts as he breathed in pain. Dean had no pity however, and moved forward swiftly to add a second kick to the already bruised parts. "No one fucks with a Winchester and comes out unharmed bitch.

Within minutes Harry was secured to one of the beds with some rope that Dean had conveniently borrowed from Ellen. Sam had remained mostly in the background, even though Harry's heavy glare rarely left him. "Just wait until I tell mom and dad how you had your little friends kidnap me…" Sam turned away though, and left the room finally leaving Dean with his older brother.

"So your parents were in on it too, uh?"

Harry lazily rolled his head away from the door at Dean. "In on what may I ask?" A dark smirk was playing on his lips, letting Dean know that he knew exactly what the other man was talking about. A quick punch to the cheek put that to a satisfying ending though. "Answer."

Licking the side of his mouth were a drop of blood had escaped, Harry answered coyly, "Ah, well I am sure if my parents weren't such weaklings themselves they would realize how fun it is to Sammy-bait…" A dark smile settled on his face, "But no, they are quite innocent… the poor fools." Dean made a motion towards Harry, causing the other to pull back sharply. "When I am out of this I am turning you in for assault."

Dean darkly laughed, "Not before I tell the cops that you have been torturing you own flesh and blood for who knows how many years."

Harry snorted in reply, "Oh I wouldn't say flesh and blood…" The creep laughed a little at whatever twisted joke had crossed through his head.

There was a knock at the door, and Dean opened without bothering to look who it was. A gruff voice spoke up, "Ellen sent him to watch the brat for a while so you can get some sleep… sounds like the kid is having a rough time of it as well." Dean glanced over at Dave before tucking his gun back in his pants. He walked out the door quickly, not listening as Harry snide comments all the way.

He made his way further down the hall where an open door and light revealed Sam on a slightly larger bed then his previous and Ellen trying unsuccessfully to comfort him. "Hey." Dean smirked lightly announcing his presence, "Can't believe you're already getting Ellen in bed with you… I've been trying that when for years… He received glares all around for his efforts, but the slight twitch from Sam lips made it worth it.

"Alright then, I need to head back to the bar before the boys get out of hand." Ellen stood and slipped past Dean through the door. Sam leaned back against the wall and met eyes with Dean. The two of them not looking away from the other until Dean walked over and threw himself on to the bed. "Oh man, nothing like sleep after a rush of adrenaline uh? Guess the queen room was all that Ellen had left with all those guys over… You don't mind sharing do you? You could sleep on the floor I guess, but that might be a bit uncomfortable. And we do have a big day tomorrow you know." His rambling was cut short though, as Sam spoke up startled, "You mean I can still come with you?"

Dean looked over smirking, "Course! I could always get a dog to come with, but I hear they eat a lot, plus the shots… Talk about expensive. No I think you would be much cheaper." Sam grinned tearfully, and just as Dean thought the kid was going to start pumping out the tears he toppled over onto the bed, lying down next to Dean with his face in the sheets. A shortly mumbled thanks could be vaguely heard, and Dean smiled slightly before lifting his foot to throw the light switch. Things would be alright from now on… he would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Alright, all done with this chapter. Several things are going on here, that are going to climax and hopefully end in the next chapter. Also there might have been some confusion… I accidentally deleted the edited version of chapter 1 when I was trying to repost… (changing a few things here and there) and I went through and got most of it, but forgot to go through and replace Jack's name with Harry's… So for those of you who read that version that was up for an hour or two… Jack is Harry. Lol. Don't forget to review!)_

**I am a Winchester**

_Summary: When Sam was seven years old, he was taken from his only remaining family. Nine Years later he runs from his home in Cartersville, finding Dean along the way. When will the two realize that they have found each other?_

When Sam woke up that morning, Dean had already gotten up and was rummaging around in his bag looking for something. The search was looking fruitless though, and when Dean looked up to see Sam lazily watching him from the bed, he gave a half grin. "You ready to get going?" After a slight nod yes, Sam remained still for a few more seconds before finally rising up. He had had a surprisingly good sleep last night, especially considering that Harry had turned up looking for him.

He rolled his shoulders frowning, that really hadn't turned out the way he thought it would. Glancing over at Dean, who was know pushing back random articles of clothing that he had pulled out earlier, he wondered if this was really some kind of elaborate set up. Make him feel like he was safe only to have it violently pulled out from under him when he was most vulnerable. It was something that Harry would have taken especial pleasure in. Toying with Sam like he had the neighbor's cat Whiskers before she had died.

A shudder ran down his back, as he hopped off the bed, temporarily gaining Dean's short attention. He would have to be careful just in case. Especially since Harry was just in the other room. Sam wondered vaguely if anyone had called the police. It didn't seem like the roadhouse was the type of place to put much faith in the law though. So Sam was probably going to get a little more then a six hour start with Dean's help. It would be better if they didn't get outside help either way. The cops never really did much in the positive, too caught up in their own laws to care about what was right or wrong.

"Hey, you ready to go, kid?" Dean caught Sam's attention as he swung up his bag onto his shoulder. "I already grabbed your backpack and put it in the car, so we can head anytime now." The teasing reference to Sam being the one holding them up was not lost on the younger boy. With a roll of his eyes, Sam started towards the door. "Whoa… Hold your horses, your still in the same clothes from yesterday… And I don't know about your personal standards, but my baby doesn't take so well to stinky little boys."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Dean smirked away, "Exactly what I said, my friend, come on Ellen has some showers this way. Don't suppose you actually have a change of clothes in that backpack of yours do you?" Sam's deadly glare gave Dean is answer. "Don't worry, Ellen already gave me some of Jo's old things for you."

With that, Dean shoved Sam into the room, with a pile of clothes in hand. "Don't try and come out without that skirt on! The Impala's seats are pure leather and aren't supposed to be for bare buts!"

Muffled yells came through the door with several choice swear words added in for extra measure before Sam actually looked at the clothes that Dean had given him. It was a good thing that the two of them were about the same size with Sam just a little shorter. If that kid grew anymore then he would be a serious giant.

Dean waited by the door until he heard the sound of water hitting tile, before he headed through the bar to where Ellen was sweeping up. Looking up she studied Dean carefully, "You really going to take Will with you Dean? That's a pretty big responsibility for someone your age you know."

With a slight frown he answered, "Not like I am not used to it, besides… Will can pretty much take care of himself. What happened with Harry by the way?"

Ellen shook her head, "Tommy found the guys ID and decided to teach him a lesson with some other of the guys before dropping him back off home. If you ask me, its just going to make him worse in the long run."

"Yeah, well he deserves everything he gets." Dean said viciously.

"Careful Dean, you don't know the whole story." Ellen cautioned.

He snorted in reply, "I know that he came after a kid who was scared enough that he would trust complete strangers over his own family. How messed up is that?"

Ellen didn't have a reply and simply shook her head. "You boys leaving soon?"

"Yeah… Just as soon as Will has cleaned himself up a bit."

At that moment Sam entered looking paler from lack of dirt, but otherwise much better. The once oil clotted hair swung freely into the kids eyes giving a terribly adorable puppy dog look. Dean sighed in disgust, "We really should get your hair cut while we're at it…"

Sam's eyes widened, his hand rising up to cover his newly washed hair, "No way! I like my hair the way it is!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, since we don't have time right now I'll let you get by, but next time!" Dean warned without any threat. Sam seemed to take a at least somewhat seriously though and looked wearily at him for the next minute or so.

Dean rolled his eyes, alright lets head out. He vaguely aimed his hand towards the back of Sam's skull as the kid rushed towards the door to avoid the soft plow. "See yea later, Ellen."

As the door slammed shut after the two she replied, "Good luck."

They had only been in the car for a little less then a half hour when Dean couldn't take it any longer, "Damn, Sam your killing me here! Enough with the mopping!"

Sam turned towards his car mate with a raised eyebrow, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I am talking about just what I said! All you have done since we got into the car is stare out the freaking window. What the hell is so interesting about never ending fields of grain?" Dean glanced over to Sam being turning back to the road. "I mean if I wanted this type of company I could have gone with the Golden Retriever we saw on the side of the road fifty miles back."

"Well its not like your music blasting out my ears is an invitation to talk." Sam bit back, as he rolled his eyes. Who knew that Dean would have the urge to talk so much.

"Dude, you can't NOT blast AC/DC man… it's the only way to listen to it."

"Then why don't you let me pick something, and we can talk."

Dean looked warily over, "Who said anything about talking, man? I am so not into the chick flick crap if you are thinking…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No you freaking butch, I am just saying that there is no way that I can be good company if my ear drums are dripping with every beat!"

"Hmm… yeah well whatever. What kind of music are you thinking of?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I don't know yet, lets see what is on the Radio." Sam said exasperatedly.

For the next five minutes or so the two of them winced through the small amount of stations that the area had reception for. Biting his lip Sam finally settled on a station that was playing what sounded like Backstreet Boys. After the one or two seconds that it was on, letting Dean know that Sam was indeed thinking of leaving it there, he switched it off dramatically. "Dude, your trial rights to music have just been revoked for the rest of the decade."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Sam winced at the bad taste in music even has he said so though. There was just something twisted boy bands.

"Maybe I should make that for the next century…"

"Oh shut up."

Dean grinned over at Sam who had slouched down into his chair through the conversation. It was good having someone to drive with again, and in the back of his head, he was glad that it was Sam of all people.

Sam was slumped against the window yet again, relaxed in happy satisfaction. The long day in the car had gone surprisingly quickly with barbs thrown between the two boys at somewhat regular intervals keeping Dean happy. They had fought about everything from baseball to what celebrity was hottest, the rapidly changing topics left Sam's head spinning at times, but found himself enjoy it to the fullest. There was something about being with Dean that made him feel that he was safe no matter what happened.

He softly cursed himself at the thought and closed his eyes softly against the cool glass. It was stupid to get so close to Dean, knowing that at the end of the week, they would be in Oregon and he probably wouldn't see the older man ever again. A surprising wrench pulled at his heart, maybe it was already to late to be smart about it.

Opening his eyes he looked over to Dean who was driving comfortably without notice to Sam's heavy gaze. Even though Sam thought that maybe… It was stupid to dream that after all this time he had found part of his family. Somehow he must have forced himself to believe that was what his dad's name had been… Because it would have fit in so perfectly with everything. His real dad's name was probably like… Jack or something. And he highly doubted that he had heard Dean right earlier. The older boy had probably said Winston or Winchanter.

Sam felt his lip twitch at the last one, Winchanter… Hah.

"Hey, mind sharing the joke?" Dean had apparently been paying attention to Sam more then he had thought.

Sam shrugged, "It wasn't really a joke, I just thought of a memory, you know how it is."

"Hmm, yeah maybe, if this memory was so funny, what happened?"

After a short blank look Sam finally replied, "Uh, well when I was younger I was in a foster home for a bit and.."

He was cut short by Dean, "What? Why were you in a foster home?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't interrupt. I was in a foster home for a while before I got adopted by the Wilson's." Sam added to answer Dean's question. Before beginning a thoughtless ramble, "Anyway, I was at this Foster home that had like thirty cats in it, and one night when Ms. Brewster was trying to feed them, one jumped onto the counter and tried to grab a piece of bacon out of her mouth. I was over at the table drawing or something watching the whole thing go down. It was pretty funny since neither of them let go of it even when Ms. Brewster swung away from the counter. It was eventually the bacon that gave way, with Tabs getting the larger half."

Dean stared at Sam blankly, before slowly turning his gaze back on the road and softly sniggering. It would have been alright normally, but Sam had a pretty good idea that Dean wasn't laughing at the joke per say. Narrowing his eyes he deftly flipped him off before turning back towards the window with a roll of his eyes. Hopefully Dean would leave it alone after getting a few giggles out.

Soon though Dean was not only laughing uproariously, but also trying to say something that Sam couldn't understand a word of.

"What the heck are you saying, Dean?"

With a few more hiccupping laughs Dean finally got it out, "That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard…" More laughter ensued.

Sam however was hardly impressed, "Maybe you should pull over before you have a heart attack."

The statement was completely ignored though, and Sam finally grabbed the volume knob and turned it up high to cover Dean's giggles. Anything was better then that. Even if Sam was struggling not to smile himself.

They had eventually decided to stay the night at a run down motel that was next to a busy looking bar. Dean justifying it by saying that he needed to get some more cash. Which didn't exactly make a lot of sense to Sam at the time, but he didn't bother asking about, assuming it had to do with a game of cards or some such escapade.

"Well," said Dean as they brought what little they had with them into the small two bed motel room, "I don't have a ID for you, but as long as you don't order any drinks it shouldn't be a problem."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean grinned, "We're heading over to the bar next door remember?" He softly knocked his knuckles on Sam's head, pausing for a second to listen to an imaginary noise. Sam batted his hand away in annoyance.

"I don't know what made you think that I was coming along, but I am sure that you will have fun doing whatever. I think I will stay here and try and check out what kind of channels they get out here."

After a slight laugh Dean replied, "Yeah I am sure you would be able to find the skin channel as soon as I was out the door." Ignoring Sam's scandalized look he continued, "Well sorry Sammy boy, but I am afraid your just not old enough for that quite yet…" A set glower appeared on the younger's face.

"So your basically telling me its alright to drink, but not watch porn until legal age?"

"So you admit it then?"

Sam's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, I didn't admit anything, I just said that…"

"Yeah whatever Sammy, continue on that river denial as long as you want… Just know that we both know the truth. Come on, man." With that Dean headed back out the door with Sam gaping after him.

Softly he muttered, "I didn't say anything about watching porn." Then after a pause, "And my name isn't Sammy! Its Sam." He hurried out the door after Dean wondering when things had got so strange.

Surprisingly Dean was correct in his assumption that no one would ask Sam about his age as long as he wasn't the one ordering the drinks, and they stayed back in one of the darker corners for the most part. There were several other customers that looked maybe a little to young to be there, so it was likely that it was the general norm of the place.

Sam had been allowed one beer by Dean, who had yet to touch the bottle, but was watching closely as Dean hustle a couple of Jock looking guys at a game of pool. It was amazing the strategy that the man put into the game. Never taking the hard shots, but keeping the game continually on his turf. There was a lot of body language that went into it too. Making it seem like Dean was just some newb who was getting lucky that night.

So far he had racked in fifty, and was looking to double the amount. The two men seemed eager for the double or nothing bet, so that they could regain their lost cash. It was a false hope even as Dean allowed the tall brunette to break. The game went slow at first, Dean missing several of the shots that he purposely picked to look like he was over doing it. Then just as the guy thought he was going to win, the hustler that was Dean went in for the kill. With deadly accuracy he put the solid balls down one by one, and then it was over with Dean reaching confidently for the cash conveniently placed in the open.

Before he could get to it though, the nameless brunette that had played against Dean slammed his hand down on the money. "Hey dude, what your problem man? I won that money far and square." The jock's face twisted into a scowl, "How about you just run along kid, go play with your little brother in the corner uh?"

Dean scowled, "He's not my brother, man. Just hand over the cash maybe next time you'll be a little more lucky."

"Ha, your little boyfriend then. Afraid your not going to be getting any cash tonight bum boy." His hand started the pick up the cash and bring it over into his pocket. Before it even got close though, Dean had grabbed his wrist, "Dude, when you make a bet and you loose… You pay up."

It was then that the fight started. Sam wasn't really sure who through the first actual punch only that it was two on one with the odds against Dean. In no time he had joined the fray with his bear bottle hitting the bigger one hard on the head, just as Dean's fist rammed into the guys nose. They probably would have had it easy from then on, but unfortunately the two muscle men had friends.

Soon it was all Sam could do to fend off his own attackers and occasionally back away. He was used to fighting, good at it even, but that didn't mean that he could take on a whole bar. Unlike Dean who actually appeared to be enjoying himself from the slight glance Sam had seen out the corner of his eye.

After a short minute though, one of the men got behind Sam and whacked him good on the back of his head. In a split second he was down, which after a couple of kicks turned out to a be a blessing since they turned there attention away from him to something more threatening. The only problem was that that something happened to be Dean.

Thankfully Dean wasn't stupid though and allowed himself to be steered out the door, after making sure that Sam had made it out the back alright.

"Ah man, I haven't had that much fun in days!" The two of them had met up around the building shortly after their escape.

"I can't believe you enjoyed that! Those guys could have killed us."

Dean grinned, "That's part of the fun kid." He looped his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him close. "I definitely didn't know that you could fight like that though, dude. I must say, I am a bit impressed."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, its not like I could live with Harry and not learn something…" He cut himself off frowning deeply, the sick and twisted games Harry had used to play with him hadn't been something he had meant to tell Dean. Turning towards the motel they were staying at, he shrugged it off, "Lets head to bed… maybe you will be able to get some cash tomorrow."

"Not so fast, Sammy my friend, we have all the cash I need for the next few days." Dean pulled up the wad of cash that had been on the pool table. "What was rightfully won, is ours still." With exaggerated affection Dean continued by kissing the wad with a grin. "Now that's what I call well earned cash."

Sam looked disbelievingly at him for a moment, before turning away with a slight smile. He couldn't help but think… if Dean was his brother, it would be great.

The boys had gotten back to the motel just fine and were laying in their respective beds watching a little late night TV before they went to sleep. Dean was paying more attention to the ceiling however, as he thought about something that he hadn't allowed himself in along time.

He knew it was probably because Sammy had come along, reminding him of his long dead brother that he had mostly blocked away in his mind. It was just to painful to remember any of that time, so instead he focused on the present with almost sole regard. Something that his dad had tried to break of him from time to time.

Even with the similarities that Sam gave off, Dean had been able to ignore and enjoy it until the bastard at the bar had made a comment about it. At that moment Dean had wanted the floor to suck him down to the cold ground, where he didn't have to face the idea that he might have been trying to replace Sam… with another Sam.

His heart ached at the fact, and the ceiling temporarily disappeared from view as he thought about it. Maybe his dad had been right about taking Sam with him to Oregon. It would be great while Dean had the company, but afterwards… Everything would be over leaving him more empty then before.

He turned over to look at Sam in the other bed. The kid had already fallen asleep, snoring gently over the slight noise from the TV. It was then for the first time Dean allowed a tear to trickle out of his eye since Sam's death. He missed his brother.

After a minute he reached over and turned off the light. Heaving a sigh as he turned his back towards Sam. That night he dreamed over and over, the last day he had spent with his brother… and then instead of it ending with Dean seeing the building go up in flames with Sam inside… he saw the live Sam reaching for him through one of the windows.

Sam was the first up in the morning, feeling well slept and healthy, in contrast to what Dean would be feeling when he woke up. As far as Sam was aware a hang over was never easy, even if you had complete tolerance for alcohol like Dean seemed to. With that in mind Sam didn't bother opening the curtains to allow the surely painful rays of sunlight into the room, and made his way to the shower with a few stolen articles of clothing. No matter what Dean thought he did in fact have person hygiene… even if he had ignored it for a few days before fatefully being dropped off at the roadhouse.

His shower was relatively quick, and he dried off well before slipping into a pair of Dean's ripped up jeans. The older boy had made it bluntly clear that until Sam had some clothes of his own that he would have to use Dean's since the Impala didn't take well to stink… So forth and so on. It had also basically taken whatever guilt Sam felt about using someone else's clothes and thrown it down the drain rather nicely.

Still it was nice to change clothes in the morning to say the least. It had been a luxury he couldn't afford with his backpack already filled with what provisions he could get a hold of, and of course the package that he had to deliver. He wondered briefly about telling dean what he had, but then pushed away the idea. Other then being a terrific fighter, and hustler Dean was probably just a normal guy. It wouldn't do either of them any good to mention it to him.

Sam slipped out the door, rubbing his hair dry as he did so. Dean had awakened while he was in the bathroom and was sitting miserably on the side of his bed. "All done?"

"It's yours."

With unexpected speed Dean rushed past him and into the bathroom where the sound of throwing up almost made Sam gag. "I'll grab us some coffee then?"

There was a slight grunt in the bathroom before a second pout of puking began, making Sam race to get out side the motel room. His stomach quivered in sympathy all the way down to the mini-café at the end of the street. The fresh air helped though, and soon enough Sam was returning happily with two mugs of coffee bought with a few dollars that Dean had left out on the nightstand.

When he entered the motel room, Dean was waiting with open hands. Immediately grabbing on of the mugs and gulping it down. He made a face and a short mumbled comment half way through, and it was until the whole thing was gone that Sam was made aware that Dean in fact liked his coffee black… without the heavy doses of cream and sugar that Sam had thoughtfully put in.

Sam was thankfully able to hide his smirk as he began drinking his own cup of coffee. It was the best he had had, but it wasn't the worst either.

Dean seemed to catch on to Sam's amusement though, because a few minutes later of Dean being out of sight, he returned… with a pair of scissors in hand. "Its time that your lovely locks of love go down the drain Sammy boy."

There was a brief period of silence before the chase was on, Dean eventually catching and pinning Sam to the ground. "Don't you dare touch a hair on my head jerk!"

"Ha! Is that any way to talk to your kind and thoughtful caretaker? Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." Dean's evil laugh after did nothing to settle Sam's fears though.

He bucked up destabilizing Dean for a second before the slightly taller boy regained his leverage. "Your not my caretaker idiot! We're just riding together for a few days!"

"Whatever you want to think Sammy." Dean took this time to bring up the scissors close to Sam's head and make the show of closing them. The sound making it to Sam's ears crisp and clear. In no time at all Sam's head was shaking to and fro in attempt to make it difficult to cut his hair. "Dude, if you do that your going to end up with one messed up hair cut!" This caused Sam to rapidly freeze in place. "That's better… don't worry you'll look a lot better with a hair cut like mine."

Sam seemed to have given up the fight though, and even as Dean pretended to snip more hair off, the fun was rapidly dying. "Sam?" He asked slightly worried. Had he hurt the kid? He had forgotten that Sam had been hurt recently. They had looked to see how the rip was healing only last night…

Within seconds Dean's advantage had been thrown down and Sam was pinning him down, trying desperately to get the scissors from out of his hand. He had been faked out, and then he was faced with a hugely grinning Sam waving the weapon in his face before taking off out the door. That smart ass!

In no time Dean was out the door chasing him, but outside Sam showed that he was clearly made for cross country running, and in no time was out of Dean's range. "Dude, I am so going to get you!" He yelled.

"No chance of that slow poke!" Sam yelled back. It was clear that Sam was enjoying himself, and Dean couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude that he hadn't hurt him. "Just wait until you come back!"

There was no reply to that one, and Dean was sure that Sam would figure out just the right time to come back when Dean was distracted with something else to appear so that he would have no or little consequences. At least that was what… He immediately cut off that train of thought. He had to stop doing that to himself. If his dad found out… The sooner the week was over the better he guessed. Then they would be in Oregon, and Dean would have a job to do. One that would probably kick him in the rear and remind him just what real life was like. Somehow though, Dean dreaded it utterly and completely.

They had finally made it on the road again, after a short interlude of Dean ambushing Sam and making him call him uncle. (Which still made Dean crack up every so often with a scowl in his direction courtesy of Sam.) The day flew by relatively quickly, with a short stop for lunch at a Wendy's before continuing the long drive.

"Since we got on the road a bit late I am thinking of driving a bit longer tonight."

Sam glanced over, "Till?"

"Eh, maybe midnight or something, anyway there's no need to hurry since we're not going to bit a bar again tonight."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Says you."

Dean rolled his eyes, but went quiet for a bit, tapping his fingers to the slightly turned down music. He glanced over at Sam once or twice before finally speaking. "You said that you were adopted by your folks, uh?"

Sam turned to face him, "Yeah, when I was ten."

"So is that why they never… you know stopped Harry from beating you up? Cause they favored their own kid over you?" Dean couldn't believe that he had actually initiated the chick flick conversation, but it had been bugging him for a while.

He received a blank look for all his hard work, before Sam finally cracked a smile. "Oh, no Harry isn't their kid either… When I was ten they adopted me, and a year later they decided to take on Harry as well. They thought that if they were doing so well reforming one problem child why not the other."

Dean's face turned incredulous, "Problem child? Sorry Sammy, but I am afraid that you may be over estimating your self a bit there…"

Sam snorted, "Yeah, whatever. When I was younger I tried to runaway a lot, looking for my family and junk. Didn't realize that since I was labeled as a runner, that any sense of credit that I had was washed down the drain. So when I tried to complain about Harry and my adoptive parents denied it thinking they could handle it themselves I had absolutely no sway what so ever."

"Dude man, that sucks." Sam stared at him before cracking up into a half grin, "Yeah, it did." He leaned back against the chair relaxed. Once he was in Oregon of all places there was no way that anyone would find him again. A quick hitch down to California would finalize it, and he would be safe. Harry would just have to find someone else to torture.

He glanced over at Dean. Since they were in the care and sharing mode already… "Hey man… I think you said it earlier on, but what was your last name again?"

Dean looked over at Sam, "Hmm..? Why?"

"Just wondering… you know its kind of weird not knowing who I am traveling with this entire time…" Dean smirked, "Yeah can understand that… Well Sam my name is Dean Winchester, and yours is?"

"Sam Wilson"

"Well nice to meet you Sam Wilson." Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. Even as Sam was beginning to feel frayed at the edges. His heart thumped against his chest harshly as he gazed over at Dean through his to long bangs. It couldn't be, but Sam couldn't help but believe that it was… And if it really was… then he had no idea how to feel.

(A/N: Thanks for Reading . )


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Alright, I admit it, this wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. Nor did it include everything that I was going to have in this chapter, but I had an unexplainable hard time writing it so be patient. : P One thing I discovered is that I really have a hard time writing arguments and making them sound believable… Rewrote this one twice before giving up. Maybe I will come back later after I have finished the story, (Hopefully next chapter.) and fix it… Don't really know how to do so right now, and need a little bit of time to look at it from a distance to do so. Anyway, I hope you guys like it anyway, and please review! It really helps since I never intended to keep this story going until I figured that I hadn't finished it with what I had in my head. Several things were very different though, so that version really would have been done in Chapter 1, maybe I will go back and give it a Alternate Ending one day. X) Well, enough of my ramblings and on with the story.)_

**I am a Winchester**

When Sam and Dean finally stopped for the night, it was well past one in the morning. Whatever idea of what a late night was to Dean, it was definitely even later to Sam. He wasn't used to staying up half the night, and at ten had zonked off into dream world. Dean had decided to let the kid get his beauty sleep although a conversation to keep him aware would have helped.

Earlier that day, at five or six they had stopped for some grub, and also checked Sam's various scraps. Whatever Dean thought about Sam was quickly bolstered by ten. He never seemed to show any hint that he was hurt unless it was in full site. Making Dean wonder exactly had gone on when the kid had been with Harry…

The other thing that had been bugging Dean for the majority of the night was how Sam had answered his name. Admittedly, he was probably more used to answering that way since he had clearly stated that he had been adopted, but still! Dean really wanted to know what the kids real name was. There was an itch at the back of his mind though telling him that the only reason he wanted to know was because Sam's age coordinated with his dead younger brother's.

Dean hadn't realized just how much he was willing to place that role on the first person that was remotely similar to his Sam. It definitely made him feel a lump of betrayal in his throat as he looked over to Sam before turning off the road into a rundown motel parking lot. Things would be better come morning and he would have an awake Sam with him. He wouldn't let himself dwell so much on the past then.

With a automatic smirk he quickly made his way into the motel and got a room. Annoyingly enough since it was peak season for the middle of no where place and it was near some sort of attraction for families the only rooms left were queens, and not in the sense there was two. Well, hopefully Sam wouldn't mind too much, they had shared the bed back at the Roadhouse for a bit.

His grin turned a little more realistic as he approached the car and Sam's sleeping form. It was time for a rude awakening. With great gusto Dean opened the car door, letting Sam, who had been leaning against it for sleep to literally freefall out the door. The kid had barely awakened to scramble for a hold before Dean caught him at the halfway level. Leaning over him he grinned, "Well hello there sleeping beauty… I have traveled many leagues to awaken you from your sleep."

Sam's eyes widened, and a few seconds later stumbled the rest of the way out of the car. "Oh Alas, looks like you've already awakened, you must have cheated on me!" He looked incredulously over at Dean. "What the heck, man!" Dean grinned, before rolling his eyes and walking over to the back. "Come on, help me with these bags. We're in room number eight."

A still only semi-awake Sam walked over to the now open trunk looking somewhat blurry eyed. Waiting patiently to be handed one of the bags before promptly walking over to the said bag. In his mind there was absolutely no reason to be awake that the terrible hour, and he hoped that Dean would hurry as he shivered in the early morning air.

Thankfully Dean had finished grabbing whatever from the trunk and the two were soon in the slightly warmer motel room. "Damn, its cold…" Dean muttered as he walked over to a wall furnace and switched it on. "You would think if they were expecting guess they would keep these things running."

"Hmm… Yeah maybe," Sam had already dropped his bag and headed straight for the bed not bothering with the covers.

"Whoa boy, not so fast, we have to share that bed tonight, and your so not going to be kicking me with those shoes on."

Unfortunately enough though, Sam had once again completely zonked off, and Dean was left to talking to empty air. "Ah great…" With a slightly annoyed sigh, he went over to Sam and quickly unlaced the kids shoes. He quickly pulled them off, but not without a dramatically wave over his nose for smell. It would have been more amusing if Sam had been up for that. In the end he decided to leave Sam's socks on his mammoth feet since it was so cold, but knowing how uncomfortable jeans could get he began to take those off as well.

He kept getting flashbacks into memories of helping his younger brother out of his clothes though, and stopped for a minute sitting down next to Sam. Why did he have to continually compare the two boys? For the most part they were completely different after all. His brother had been… Well, his brother had been innocent and sweet with trust towards strangers that Dean and his dad had been trying long to break him of.

The constant comparison would eventually force Dean to end his friendship with Sam though… That was the most important part, and it made Dean feel like he was sinking slowly into the ground. Somehow he had gotten attached to him after only a few days (if that), and the thought of never seeing him again, not being able to protect him, made Dean want to gag.

Shaking his head Dean stood back up, and started sliding Sam's pants off. He didn't notice anything strange until they were almost completely off, and Sam rolled over slightly. A bit above the kneecap on the back of Sam's leg was a huge white bandage. Frowning Dean realized that it must have been the cut that Sam had mentioned earlier, noting that it was bleeding through slightly.

Noting that it needed to be changed, he finished the job, and went outside to bring in the missing first aid kit. When he got back, Sam still hadn't moved a budge, and Dean gently rolled the kid over with little resistance. Gently he took off the used bandage, and grimaced at the sight that had been previously covered. Roughly he grabbed for a new bandage, and opened the package angrily. That sick twisted freak… no wonder Sam hadn't wanted him to see it.

He quickly replaced the bandage on Sam's leg before turning the bed covers carefully on the other side. After he quickly rolled him as gently as he could onto the sheet and tucked him in neatly. His hands were shaking though has he put everything away. He should have killed the son of a bitch when he had come after Sam in the roadhouse.

That morning, Dean woke to the sight of Sam staring at the line of salt over the door, with glances towards the matching line by the window. He had put them there after thinking about a Hellhound that he and his dad had trapped around those parts, not thinking about Sammy in the late hour. Even so, he had thought that Sam would dismiss it relatively quickly, but Sam was looking at the lines as if it gave omen to his doom.

It was clear that the other boy had been awake for bit, fully clothed and awake looking, and Dean noted that it was becoming annoyingly regular thing. "What yea staring at kid?"

Sam turned to face him to a faltering guilty expression that raised Dean's eyebrows. "Uh, nothing. I am… I am going to go for a walk for a bit. Stretch my legs." He briefly raised his arms in a show of release of tension built up from the long car ride. "I'll… I'll be right back." With that Sam made a quick exit over the salt, killing the half formed theory Dean had come up with, and was gone.

"Well that was decidedly weird." Dean said to a empty room, before getting up from the bed. What the heck was up with Sam anyway? Ever since their conversation at two or three the kid had been strangely quiet… Well more so then normal, anyway, and now he was getting freaked out at lines of salt. Not that he blamed him for anything, but most people would just look at Dean weird for a minute before moving on. Sam on the other hand had a far more extreme reaction.

It was then that Dean decided that Sam must have had encounters with Hunters before. The two of them hadn't talked about it yet, a subject that Dean usually tried to stay away from. So it was definitely a possibility. It also made sense in terms of Sam showing up at the Roadhouse, although he had thought it had been a relative chance of fate before.

When Sam got back he would ask him about it.

Sam had run as soon as he was out of the motel room. His desperate flight from Dean pushed him faster and faster until he finally tripped on a root that had made it a crossed the dirt path he was on. He landed hard, and for the moment he didn't bother getting up. The vague stinging on his knees and hands were nothing compared to the tears he was trying to hold at bay.

It wasn't far! He pounded his fist down into the unforgiving ground. After all that time of searching for his family, a mere chance of fate threw everything in his face. Sam wasn't stupid he knew that if his father and brother had wanted to, they could have found him. Even with the brief name change before he was adopted the Wilson's wouldn't have stopped a man like his father. He remembered some of the hunts… how the man had gotten obsessed to the point of oblivion.

A sob racked through his form, his family had forgotten about him… It was an explanation that Sam had come to a little less then four years ago. They had forgotten him, were happy without him. Several tears made their way down Sam's face and made dark impressions in the dirt. He felt when his arms gave away and he collapsed onto the dirt, allowing him to curl into a small ball. Even though Sam had thought this for years, he had still had hope somewhere in his mind, that the love he had felt as a child couldn't have been faked.

He cried harshly into his arms after so long without. His last ray of hope had been abruptly snuffed out with the realization that Dean was his brother. The man back at the motel room showed that he had not been missed during their long separation, even as Sam tried to come up with reasons why. Maybe they thought that he would be happier? Without the constant hunting on his shoulders? Or maybe they just knew that Sam would only bring them down, having a child that still needed to learn all the things that Dean seemed to know by instinct.

Sam stayed there for another twenty minutes before finally stopping. He wanted to run… never face Dean again, but he still needed to go to Oregon… and then California. His once after thought to getting away from Harry had turned to getting the package to its rightful owner. Maybe he would even be allowed to stay with the man…

With these thoughts swirling around his head, Sam got up slowly, and began making his way make to the motel room. Wiping his eyes as he did so, trying without much success to make it seem like he hadn't been crying this entire time. In the end he just hoped that Dean wouldn't say anything.

At first when Dean caught sight of Sam's weary form, he had the frightening thought that Harry had some how followed them and found Sam. It was startlingly obvious that Sam had been crying from the dirty tear tracks going down his face, and Dean felt is heart plummet into his stomach. Something had seriously upset the younger boy.

Trying desperately to remain calm, Dean asked what had happened. Sam responded shortly that he hadn't been watching where he was walking and fell. The evidence of such a fall in much more severity showed on Sam and the clothes he was wearing. Bloody gashes could be seen through the previously hole less jeans.

"Are you sure?"

Sam stared at him like he was crazy, "Of course, I am."

They remained staring at each other. "Alright then, go ahead and grab a shower. I'll go grab us some grub." Sam passed him on the way to the bathroom, while he remained frozen. There was something about the way Sam was looking at him that made Dean grow cold. Something was definitely wrong.

Then, their gazes broke and Sam disappeared into the bathroom where the sound of water could be heard a minute later. Dean didn't budge an inch, until he realized that Sam hadn't grabbed any clothes to take with him. Quickly he gathered up some of his things and put it at the door before grabbing the 'dirty' clothes bag. He needed some time to think, and laundry was as good as excuse as any.

Hurriedly he scrambled out a note, and took off out the door. Something had changed with Sam, and he was going to figure out what it was.

It was a relief when Sam finally heard the door open and close from under the torrent of water. He found his heart beating erratically as he leaned up against the title. Dean had been worried about it… The very idea sent thrills down his spine. There was a very faint glimmer of hope that had surfaced when Sam had seen that in his brothers eyes, and he hated him for it. Things were too hard without the constant rollercoaster that Sam was on right now, and if he went up… then he definitely would crash down.

He wanted Dean to know who he was too much, and in turn he couldn't allow the other man to know. If he did then the heartbreak of seeing Dean's look of revulsion would be too much, and he would surely break. And after all the cracks that Sam could feel within himself, he honestly didn't think he would be able to put himself back together again.

The shower went relevantly quickly, as did cleaning the scraps he had gotten and putting on new bandages. He also realized with sickening certainty that Dean had indeed changed his bandage while he had been asleep. His stomach felt strange and tingly with nervousness as he thought about it. Just another reason why Dean would hate him if he realized who he was.

All the negativity went out of him though when he opened the door with a towel wrapped around his torso, only to find a neat bundle of Dean's clothes. Why was the guy being so nice to him anyway? There was no reason for it that Sam could tell. Dean obviously didn't know that Sam was his long loss brother. Otherwise Sam would surely know it… wouldn't he?

Suddenly Sam frowned, did Dean know that his name used to be Winchester? There was a horrifying chance of that in Sam's mind. Dean was certainly acting as he had used to with Sam. With minor differences most likely born with age and maturity if you could call it that. Did he think that since Sam was in a bit of trouble that he could help him for a few days only to drop him again? Leaving him more emptier then before?

Burning anger swept through Sam, as he felt his hurt well up inside of him. Dean had no right to do something like that! The reason he had probably not said anything to Sam was probably born out of the idea that Sam was so weak. Well Sam would show him! He scowled tightly and pulled roughly on the clothes that had been given to him so considerately. Before heading over to the bed and stewing about what he would say to Dean when he got back. There would be no holding back his pain and frustration this time.

Meanwhile Dean was peacefully watching the clothes he had brought turn over and over through the washer's window. Everything had looked about the same dark, so he had to do only one batch.

It was Sam that was on his mind, as he tried to figure out what was wrong. The Harry idea might have still worked, but Sam hadn't looked scared. The idea of Dean causing this reaction was something he threw out almost immediately since it would have had to have been awfully delayed. It was only the theory that maybe the hunter that Sam had run into previously hadn't been a good one, that held any sway.

Maybe Sam had been the child of a hunter who abused him, and that was the reason he had been put in foster care. The kid certainly seemed to have some of the fighting aspects of a hunter right about him. Although most of them looked strange, as if Sam had mostly forgotten how to do them, and then relearned from memory. Of course, that didn't really make sense since Sam had said that he had tried to runaway before, but back to his family.

The washer beeped, as it finished, causing Dean to get up from his feet and quickly through them into the dryer. He would have to ask Sam about it. Timing depending on whether Sam had returned to his normal self or not when he got back. With that thought in mind, he impatiently waited for the dryer to finish its job before heading over to one of the local fast food places and buying breakfast for two. Who knew? Maybe Sam was just grouchy cause he hadn't eaten in a while.

When Dean got back he was greeted by a stone hard glare that followed him around the room. He usually would have rouse to such a challenge, but instead he simply avoided Sam's eyes and got them ready to head out. Whatever was bugging Sam hadn't been helped by lack of Dean's presence. Although it certainly wasn't cooling off with it either.

Neither of them talked for a while, well except some short comments from Dean and those had quickly dwindled off into tense silence. It continued until with a couple sightings of signs to Buffalo, Wyoming, Dean started to turn the car down the exit.

"Why the hell did you turn off here? It's the middle of no where."

Dean looked over surprised, not only had Sam freely spoken, he had also sworn rather roughly. Something that he hadn't heard very much out of the boys mouth. "I thought we could maybe get lunch here before we completely run out of gas, pipsqueak." The gas tank was indeed running rather low, but the small effort to relax things exploded in Dean's face.

"Don't be a asshole, we still have half a tank."

"Dude, I don't know what your problem is, but being all ornery doesn't make you the most lovable person in the country."

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh, I wouldn't want to do that, after all you just picked me up out of the kindness of your own heart didn't you?" The sarcasm was practically dripping of the teen's tongue."

"You trying to accuse me of something Sammy boy? Well go right ahead I am sure all your self righteousness can't be for waste, uh? Well go ahead, give me all you got." Dean was angry and tense with the way things had been going. His feeling of something going horribly wrong deepened.

"Ha, you would like that wouldn't you! Hearing me whine about some kind of trash, while you sit there enjoying the fact that you won't have to see me ever again in no time at all."

Vaguely, Dean thought that Sam had gotten it into his head that he wasn't wanted anymore or some other such nonsense. It was like dealing with a toddler testing the patience of a parent with disobedience. This however didn't stop him from reacting defensively.

"Whoa, man! What are you talking about, I've been helping you out this entire time, and.." He was abruptly cut off.

"Well then stop! I am not a charity case Dean. I can take of my self, have managed to do so for a long time, and will continue after you dump me."

"Dude, I don't know about you, but it sure didn't look like you could take care of yourself back at the Roadhouse when Harry was beating the crab out of you.

Sam flushed darkly, "Harry has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean spoke harshly, trying to fix the idea into Sam's mind that he needed him. "Well if your in such a hurry to tick me off, maybe you should consider that Harry's still out there and waiting."

Sam's voice quivered, "I am not a weakling, Dean." The kid's hair completely covered his eyes as he cowered as if struck, and Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Stop."

The car had just turned down the small town's main street, and Dean closed his eyes briefly. "No."

This time Sam yelled angrily the whispered word, "Stop, Dean! Or I swear I will make you regret it." The threat was heavy in the air, but Dean didn't stop. Instead focusing completely on the road in front of him. Things had been going so well, and then suddenly…

"Damn it! Why the hell are you doing this. It's obvious that you don't care about me. Do you have any idea what it was like for me as a kid? I ran away every chance I got for over two years trying to find you guys. Thinking that it had somehow been a mistake, and that we would eventually find each other." Sam's voice was getting watery as he spoke and Dean was suddenly coming to a horrifying yet unbelievable realization. "You and dad could have at least told me that you didn't want me anymore. Then at least I wouldn't have ended up with the Wilson's, within Harry's grasp. There was a family before them that wanted me for a while before the figured they couldn't deal with a kid that didn't want to be there. It wasn't fair!"

Sam cut himself off, as he desperately trying to keep himself from crying. It was too much, he couldn't handle being slammed time after time.

Dean on the other hand was barely registering what was happening as he slowed down to a stop. The idea that Sam had somehow survived the fire all those years ago had never been allowed to register within his mind. The hope of which would have crushed him over the years with false leads and broken searches. Yet it wouldn't have been, Sam was sitting right next to him. They could have been a family… His blood ran chill as he heard the door open and slam shut.

Grasping desperately for the door handle he got out of the chair and met Sam's tearful red gaze over the hood. His voice came out dry and croakily. "But… its not possible. The whole building collapsed in on itself minutes after it started… How did you get out?"

Sam stared at Dean tiredly, "What are you talking about? You and dad left me alone for over two days before Social Services found me locked in our trash apartment building completely hysterical thinking something happened to you. Which clearly it didn't."

"There would have been a court case though…" Dean said franticly.

Sam snorted, "And how exactly would have happened? You guys probably left without batting an eyelash, leaving no information as always as to contact you. No chance that they could maybe guilt you into taking me back."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to swallow what Sam had just said, before he once again spoke quietly, "It's alright Dean… I didn't mean to force myself back into your life. I… I get that you feel guilty or whatever about what happened with me with Harry. It's alright though, I can hitch a ride the rest of the way, Harry isn't going to be able to find me all the way out here." Dean remained painfully frozen as he stared at Sam.

The younger boy returned the stare, trying to understand the emotions within the other's eyes as he walked around the car and up to Dean. Slowly he reached up and took the keys hanging lifelessly in his hands and slowly unlocked the Impala's truck. Slinking his hand inside he grabbed hold of his backpack and swung it over onto his shoulder. "Goodbye, Dean."

The keys were held towards Dean, who stared at them like a curse. After a moment, Sam finally set them on the hood of the car. They stared at each other restlessly for a minute. "If it means anything… I am glad that I finally got to see you again Dean. To know that, well, even without me, that your happy." Silence gave up no reply from Dean as he tried to understand how things had twisted to Sam being is brother and leaving him so quickly.

Sam turned and started walking down the opposite way down the street, just as Dean finally called out. "Stop!" It was said desperately, but it gave Sam no pause. He had to leave then when he had finally come up with the guts to do so. Dean didn't want him, and Sam wasn't going to force his presence on his brother any longer. The anger he had felt earlier had turned into self-condemning remorse. He refused to think about what Dean had vaguely mentioned about a fire. There had been no such thing.

"Wait, Sam!" Heavy footsteps racing towards him instantly spurred Sam into a full out run. It was a twisted reflection of their earlier game that had become real. And before Dean knew it, Sam was gone.

Sam had run for as long as he could, before he hid himself down one of the few alleys around the town. He had stayed there for over four hours trying to calm himself after the wild chase. It was the familiar pang of hunger that eventually pulled him away, having not eaten since the night before.

He walked warily through Buffalo, keeping a watch out for the Impala. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that he wasn't behaving logically, but it didn't sway him an inch. When Dean had chased Sam it had made him frightened, but also somehow pleased. If Dean had wanted Sam to stay so bad to try and… On the other hand, maybe he was angry with Sam. Harry used to pretend and love him only to kick him in the end. It wasn't the Dean Sam remembered, but who knew after all these years.

Sam caught sight of the local grocery story, a prime candidate for food that would be easy pickings off the shelf. Shop lifting was easy in hick stores since they could rarely avoid any kind of security. He quickly made his way inside and scanned the area. As he thought the security was at a minimum with just a few mirrors and a cashier keeping watch.

Casually he walked in, getting small glance from the guy at the checkout before he went back to a magazine he was reading. Sam walked through the store, searching for the best pick up item. All the chips would be to crackly, and he didn't want to get any meat since he had no way of heating it up. He finally decided on grabbing a small snack box and a bottle of juice. Both of which he hid expertly in his shirt and pants. Then just to through off whatever suspicion he had gained from the cashier he went over to ask how much two donuts would cost. The guy didn't seem interested and quickly replied, Sam scrunching up his face at the price and pretending like he thought it was too expensive.

He was just about to walk out the door when a mom and her two kids came into the store unexpectedly. The two little boys were playing around the harassed looking woman and when they spotted Sam they quickly decided to run around him instead. He desperately tried to hold his casual position, but as he did so the bottle he had picked up slumped out of its place. Just as the cashier was looking to see what the trouble was.

Instantly Sam knew that he was in trouble, and took out the doors, but they cashier had decided to take up the chase, "Hey, stop!" It was clear that Sam had a disadvantage with knowledge of the area, and running full out the guy was slowly catching up to him. He decided to take a sharp turn down a alley, but his felt heart sink at the sight. It was a dead end out of the few in the whole city, and his chance for escape was gone.

_(A/N: Alright, now that that is done, you guys know a little more about the background… You'll get to see Harry in the next chapter though, so things will become a little more interesting from here on out. Any guesses as to what is in Sam's backpack? Anyone who gets it right will get some form of cameo appearance :P Good luck!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry, sorry… I swear I really didn't mean for it to look like I had abandoned the story. O.O Promise that I am going to finish it, maybe even next chapter (that I have half way done so it should be posting relatively quickly.) To be honest I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as the next one X), making it one of the reason its so long in coming. The other being I got seriously distracted with anime. . Hikaru no go actually, went and read all the fan fiction for it (a sadly small community, sigh.) and haven't been able to get back to reading SN fan fiction yet gasps. Terrible I know. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter. Many thanks to my new Beta Sephyinabox . Definitely helps to have someone to have ideas to through at._

**I am a Winchester**

_Summary: When Sam was seven years old, he was taken from his only remaining family. Nine Years later he runs from his home in Cartersville, finding Dean along the way. When will the two realize that they have found each other?_

Sitting inside one of the cells in the jail, Sam cursed himself for being so careless back at the grocery store. Getting himself arrested for the night was looking worse and worse as time trickled by. Just then the sheriff of the small town walked into the room. "Alright kid, I tried the number you gave me, and got jack squat. Its been disconnected, so you better tell me the truth, boy, or we'll have to do this the hard way."

Staring up wearily at the older man Sam replied, "What would the hard way be?"

The semi-friendly expression that the sheriff had been trying hard to support collapsed in on itself, "Listen boy, this is a small upstanding town, and we don't take well to runaways. I bet your folks are worried sick about you, and you just don't care a darn. So you better tell me or I swear I'll let Barney have a go at you."

"Barney?"

"Don't make fun of me, boy!"

"I wasn't, sir."

The sheriff's beady eyes screwed holes into Sam's head. "You better not be." A pause, "Well what do you have to say?"

Sam replied tiredly, "Just like before, sir. I'm Sam Young, my phone number is 555-638-2832, I was out with some of my friends on a trip down to Denver when they ditched me."

A low growl came from the sheriff before the man swept around and walked back into the office section of the building slamming the door shut as he went. Sam knew that the beefy man was mostly hot air, although he was certainly one of the more high-strung sheriffs that he had met. John Fern had already promised Sam a night in the cell for shoplifting, and would probably add on to that until he could either contact Sam's parents, or was forced to release him.

Sam sighed, he was in for a long stay, gently he hoisted himself off the bed. Hopefully Dean wouldn't find out that he had been arrested, he really wasn't ready to face the older man. He had seemed too… at a loss with everything Sam had thrown at him, and with a sinking feeling Sam was beginning to realize that there was a huge misunderstanding going on. Though on what he couldn't really imagine. Maybe he had jumped to the wrong conclusion about Dean knowing about him, although it seemed terribly chancy to be otherwise.

The door slammed open once again revealing a smirking Sheriff. "Well boy, I just got a call from my friend Marsha down in Cheyenne, turns out there is a sixteen year old boy fitting your description that went missing a little more then a week ago from Cartersville, sounds familiar?" Sam froze, no way, they couldn't have possibility lined him up so quickly... "Yeah, I thought so. So I went ahead and called your poor parents and told them I thought that I had their kid. Their getting plane tickets to come get you right now, your one lucky kid." The sheriff smirked dryly, and Sam felt like he was going to be sick. If his parents were coming… then so was Harry.

The conversation that John had with his only remaining son hadn't gone well to say the least. He growled slightly at the back of his throat as he pushed down harder on the gas. Some kind of demon had decided to fool Dean into thinking his younger brother was still alive. From the sound of it, the counterfeit was a trickster playing with his son's emotions. It had Dean going so well that well John had tried to explain it his son had blown up at him.

If it was one thing about trickster's that John knew, was that when they picked up on a weakness in someone they exploited it to the fullest, even to death at times. He wasn't sure why it would go after Dean per say, although it was probably trying to teach his boy some twisted lesson about life. John's hands gripped tighter to the steering wheel. Dean had enough lessons without some sick supernatural bastard to add to the pile. The hunt that John was going to check out would have to wait until he could clear this up with Dean. Nothing messed with a Winchester and got away with it.

Dean slumped down against the wall of a small through street. He had panicked after loosing track of Sam and called his dad, trying to find out if it was true. A dark laugh escaped him, John had instantly jumped to the conclusion that Dean was being tricked, not trusting his son's judgment. A pang of defeat echoed through Dean, if that was true it would be much easier in the long run. Then at least he wouldn't feel as though his whole life had been swept out from under his feet and only a hole remaining where he was falling down… and down.

He had struggled so much to put Sam behind him, he and his dad hadn't spoken to each other for a year afterwards except for on hunts. There had even been a time when Dean had run, trying to somehow get away from the agony of loosing his little brother. If all that was just a mistake, a useless mistake that had not only almost killed Dean, but also Sam… He scratched his fingers harshly against the pavement making them bleed. Dean was wasting time dwelling on what was in the past. Finding Sam had to be his first priority before anything else. If his dad got to Buffalo before then even if all this was just some grand mistake, the boy Dean had known over the last few days would be dead.

Jumping to his feet he made his way back to his car. Sam had been making his way a crossed the country hitch hiking as far as Dean was aware. Therefore the kid would be trying to find places where there was plenty of traffic that didn't mind picking up a lone kid with little to no defenses on his side. Dean tightened his fists cutting his fingers into his flesh slightly. He needed to find whatever down and dirty places the middle of no where town had to over before Sam took a ride out of there. His tracking ability was good, but his dad's was most certainly better. A burst of adrenaline shot through his blood, speed was a necessity now.

Sam paced back and forth across his jail cell. He had to find a way out of there and quickly. Urgency pumped through his veins as he tried to come up with a plan, any plan. The sheriff already had a dislike of him, that much was obvious, so it was unlikely that he would be able to figure out a trade with the man. Sam bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut before slumping to the ground. The only way, the only way he could think of to get out of this mess was to somehow get outside help. The only outside help being Dean who he had just recently ran away from.

There was twisted irony that lumped into his stomach piercing him to the bone. His hand forcefully relaxed itself from the fist he had squeezed it into. If he had to pick between Harry and Dean there really wasn't much of a choice there. First thing he had to do was get the sheriff to let him have a call…

It was another forty-five minutes though before the small town man came back into the room with Sam's dinner in hand. There was a short exchange of words before Sam popped the question as the sheriff was leaving. "Do you think I could call my mom, um…, you know explain to her everything before she gets here. She worries a lot and…" The sheriff eyed him suspiciously before waving him off. "Your parents are busy now son, should be here in the morning sometime. I'm sure that a few more hours of worry won't hurt." The man callously laughed.

Sam paled, they were coming… and Dean… Dean would have probably left town come sunrise, forgetting all about the little brother that he didn't want. "Well, they might not have gotten onto the plane yet, and I would at least like to try…"

"No." The sheriff already was opening the door, "I'll come back for the plates in half an hour." He paused, "Eat up, don't want your mama to think I was starving you." And with a slam he was gone.

Sam swore and slumped down onto the hard cot. He would try again when the sheriff came back, but the likelihood of being able to convince the stubborn man was practically null. Hopefully he would have some luck… if not then… He swallowed harshly as he felt bile rise up in his throat. His stomach coldly reminding him that what would happen if he returned home was not even worth thinking about. He had to figure out a way out of this, no matter what.

It had been hours since Dean lost Sam. He had checked everywhere that he could think of and more. Making rounds of the town's few bars, making sure that Sam hadn't checked in while he had been some place else. Yet, there was little to no sign of the kid. It wasn't until a little after one that Dean finally found something. Apparently there was a kid hitch hiking his way north up I-25 that was staying at the Robert's house the night. The Robert's not meaning anything to Dean, but the address that he picked up from a the barmaid meant everything. He quickly made his way there, only to realize if he tried to get Sam now, and Sam resisted, things might not turn out so good. There was a good chance that the law of Buffalo would think that he was trying to kidnap the kid.

He wrecked his hand through his hair looking down to the ground at he did so. There were going to be repercussions of finding Sam, even after they worked out everything with John. For whatever reason Sam seemed to think that they had purposefully abandoned him. Which was complete and utter trash in Dean's opinion. That day of the fire, had been horrible to begin with. The hunt that John had taken Dean on had gone to the dogs leaving them away from the run down apartment for way to long. Then as they returned bruised and bloodied they saw the flames finishing off the seven floor building with Sam inside. That was wrong though… Sam hadn't died that day. Dean sighed in confused frustration.

Somehow… Sam had got out of the apartment that John had locked shut tightly, and been placed into Child Services. Dean tried to run it through his head, Sam had said… was it possible that someone had reported them? That Social Services had come and rescued Sam before the fire even happened? The younger boy seemed oblivious about the flames that had consumed the rundown building so…

Why hadn't they thought of it before? Sure it seemed far fetched, especially at the time, but why hadn't they at least checked in all their grief for more evidence then a short clip in the news paper about the casualties? The guilt was piling on top of the emotions that Dean had felt that day and nearly suffocated him. He needed, he needed a break. Something to take everything off his mind until morning when he could actually do something.

So Dean headed back to one of the only bars in town that didn't seem to be running down with the night. It was Friday night at least, so one of them would stay open for at least an hour or so, even in a small town. As he drove there and bought his drinks though, Dean couldn't help but drown even further into the past. Things he thought would not be looking better in the morning.

The flight to Denver hadn't taken long even though they had to wait until two to leave. It was the drive that was driving Harry completely out of his mind. His adoptive parents where already wanting to pull over and get a room for the night, while he just wanted to get to Buffalo as soon as possible. Sam was going to pay for what had happened back at the trashy bar plus a little more. He darkly smirked, dogs and cats didn't compare in the least to Sammy, and he had missed him… Of course the chase had been a different, but equal kind of fun until that jerk had come and messed it all up.

Somehow Sam had been able to get some fool who wanted to take 'care' of him. Harry grinned slightly, as good as the jerk was at hand to hand fighting… a good bullet to the head would fix that. After all, nothing came between him and Sammy…

It was a fitful sleep that Sam finally feel into in the early hours of the morning. Memories mixing with fears twisting his dreams into nightmarish visions. He woke gasping for breath just before the sheriff walked into the cell room with a unhelpful grin and a plate of bacon and eggs. "Alright kid, your mama called and said they are just a half hour away or so." He paused as he looked at Sam speculatively as the teen looked blankly at his breakfast. "Look, kid… You should get your act together and appreciate what you have you know? You probably think you've got it real tough or something, but keep in mind that there is always something worse out there." The man got a distant look on his face, "You've got to face whatever, otherwise your no more then a coward." Sam looked up to meet the sheriffs gaze, trying to figure out the rapid change of character. Before he could however the man shifted back uncaringly reminding Sam not to waste any of the good food that he had made for him.

Sam felt nauseous as he looked at the oil dripping of the bacon and quickly shifted away from the plate. He couldn't figure out a way out of this. Harry, Harry was almost there and he was locked up in a cage unable to escape. Belatedly he realized he had bit his lip a little to tightly and it was bleeding slowly. All that he had gone through to get to this point was for nothing. Everything was worthless, and he should have realized that he would never escape from Harry.

He closed his eyes, maybe that's what his whole life had become, just another mouse to scurry about the corner as the cat played with him until it was bored. It seemed so wrong though, for so long he could remember that he was happy once. That it wasn't right for him to constantly fear for his own life. For the moment he allowed himself to remember what it was like before the social worker's took him. It wasn't something he did very often, knowing that it would fail him in the end. Even now the memories were vague and distorted.

It was with a jolt that Sam finally returned to reality as he heard a car pull up… They had arrived.

Dean freaked out when he found out that the idiot who had been hitch hiking north was not in fact his Sammy. The knowledge of where the kid was had been at least somewhat comforting that night as Dean prepared himself for the confrontation. Now that was gone, and he was at a lose as to where his little brother was. He couldn't lose Sam all over again. He wouldn't.

It wasn't until he saw the police lights and heard the siren that Dean realized he had been speeding in the twenty-five miles per hour zone. Cursing he slowed to a stop and waited for the officer to come to the window. His normal charm lacking as he rolled down the window. He didn't have time for this.

The exchange went quickly as the officer wrote him a expensive speeding ticket that would be placed in the trash later that day. Just as the man was about to head back to his motorcycle Dean called out in desperation, "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to pick up my younger brother have you? He's about your height and has dark brown hair…"

The officer paused, and turned around, "Eh, sounds like the kid that sheriff caught shoplifting last night. Should still be at the jailhouse as far as I know."

Dean felt relief creep through his limbs. Something was finally going right. "Thanks!"

He wasted no time pulling away from the curb after getting some quick directions. The Impala putting on a burst of speed as soon as he was out of the police officer's sight. In no time Dean was out of the car and pounding up the steps of the red bricked building. A surprised looking sheriff greeted him from behind the counter. Wasting no time Dean spoke up immediately. "Hey, I was told that you had my brother here for shoplifting, can I see him?"

For a moment the man looked confused before replying, "Ah, your parents already came to pick him up with your other brother. You people traveled separately or something?"

Dean paled, no no no… Harry had Sammy.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just as a warning, my beta, bless her, is currently being harassed by real life, so I decided to give her a break, and in turn this is not edited. As for the lateness... well there are many reasons . , but doubt you guys care, lol. And Finally, this chapter gets a bit graphic... o.o I don't know why I did that to myself since I actually don't handle violence very well. Anyway, read at your own risk!_

**I am a Winchester**

_Summary: When Sam was seven years old, he was separated from his family and adopted three years later. His life isn't the normal that he thought it would be, and at sixteen he runs away only to be dropped off at the Roadhouse._

His heart beated harshly against his throat, each thump screaming for a reaction from it's frozen host. Things became crystal clear and blurred within a instant as comprehension streamed though his body. Somehow within the short time he had lost Sammy, Harry had already been able to get him back. White cold pierced him, and at a distance he heard a low a rumbling growl. He was going to kill that…

Vaguely he realized that it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to pull a gun on the sheriff of a town, no matter how small it was. Especially to get information that could have been possibly leaked out of the said man. Dean however, didn't care about any of these things. Fire was in his eyes and death in his veins. Someone was trying to hurt his brother.

IAAW

Sam felt like a mouse, his heart was pounding in terror at every jolt of the car. His eyes remained focused on Harry without hope, watching for attack. Mom and Dad were up front, silent, they knew what would be coming as soon as the adoptive brothers were alone. Sam hunched into his form even more. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't gotten used to it. If he hadn't found Dean at that bar and started to feel safe for the first time in so so long. Now as Sam watched Harry sit innocently in his seat, it was like starting all over again. The slow break down that the older boy had delighted in so much. No, it was even worse then that, because Sam knew what to expect.

Slowly Harry gaze drew away from the window and met Sam's own with a smirk. "What's wrong Sammy, are you are sick?" Said in sickly sarcastic humor. "Maybe we should stop the car for you, uh? Hey, dad!"

Sam eyes widened frantically, there was no one around for miles except cows. No chance of witnesses. "No! I mean, no, I'm fine just a headache I swear…" A hungry grin met Sammy's reply. "Really dad, I think that we should stop."

The car began to slow down and glide to a stop until Sam finally felt the final jolt that felt like doom to him. There was no plan for this, no mentality that he had built up in anticipation. The hope that Dean would somehow find him had destroyed that, and even that Sam knew was crumbling. Harry was grinning madly as he pulled Sam from the car. Anyone out side of their twisted family would have thought that the older was simply a teasing brother, helping the younger out.

Their parents remained tightly shut within the rented van. Sam cursed them in his mind. They knew what was happening, but did nothing to stop it, had even helped Harry find him again. Sick hurt ran through him, why didn't they love him enough to safe him? Didn't they have some small obligation to his safety or happiness? The crunch of gravel echoed through Sam's ears as Harry tugged him down the road slightly before crossing into the dry grass. There was a moment when as the other crossed a bent down wire fence that Sam thought to tear away from Harry's solid grip on his arm and run… Only that run would be false, always within Harry's reach. Sam didn't run.

They walked for a little more then ten minutes, until they were out of the sight of the road. For a moment things paused as Harry studied him closely, and Sam's eyes slowly dried. "Seems as good of place as any, uh?" There wasn't any response.

Harry took a step closer to Sam, his firm grasp never relenting. Sam tried to take a step back, only to be jerked forward. The older bent slightly and whispered softly in Sam's ear, "You've been very bad Sammy, running away…" He paused. "I didn't even mind that so much you know. Was fun in a way, a _game _even." Sam was shaking down, his breath coming shallow and fast as he stared into open fields of nothing. "If it had just been that you know… I might have gone easy on you. Just given you a good beating, uh? And gotten it over with?" Harry suddenly released his arm, letting the blood tingle back into the numb limb. "But that's not all I am going to do Sammy, not this time."

Within second the force of the push at sent Sam to the ground and scrambling. Harry was long anticipating this though, A couple hits to the head dazed the younger boy in no time. The brutal hits there after, that just kept coming, never tiring never melted into one another for Sam. Each one was felt with the brutality that it was meant. Until finally Sam was curled into a sobbing mass. That of course was when Harry took out his knife. It didn't go unnoticed from Sam, but instead he let his eyes glaze, and become sucked into the seconds before it was brought down upon his skin.

He remembered when Harry had first used the knife. Earlier that week Harry had brought home a stray dog that had been wandering around the park. It was obviously hungry and had immediately followed the scent of hotdog that had lured it in. Almost immediately after the strange mix of germen shepherd and golden retriever had gotten to their home, it had been taken into the basement never to see daylight again.

Sam hadn't been used to the countless animals that Harry had tortured and killed back then. Not realizing that each and everyone of them had protected him for just a little longer from his adoptive brother's wrath. So instead of staying far away from that basement room, Sam had gone in attempt to save the simple loving beast. When he made the final step down the dark stairs though, what was left was only a husk. A terrifying growl filled the basement cellar, as the once friendly dog cowered in the corner, bloody. From the thin light Sam felt like he was going to be sick.

He had seen horrible things in his life. Sometimes when John had been hunting there had been no choice, but to bring his son's along. This though… It was needless torture and cruelty. Sam was frozen, unsure of what to do. The urge to run, to hide from what he was seeing was over powering. There was a sick stench of approaching death that filled the air's every crevice. He couldn't leave the dog like that, and slowly he approach it. Each step closer though, made realization come even heavier, it wasn't going to live with even the best medical help at his point.

The dog barked weakly before choking on it's own blood as Sam knelt down beside it. Tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered over and over again. For not being able to save the innocent animal or for what he was about to do he wasn't sure. There was a knife sticky with blood off to the side, that Harry had obviously been using. Sam picked it up, and held it tightly in his hand. He was no stranger to death, nor had he never killed before, but still he trembled. "Don't worry," he whispered fragilely, "If there is a place for humans, there is most definitely going to be a place for you." The dog's growls had turned into whimpers, just before Sam brought the knife down to the dog's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sam jerked around to see Harry at the foot of the stairs haloed from the light coming from above. With a sharp movement it was done in seconds. Releasing the dog from its agony. For Sam though it was only beginning. The knife that had been used was against Sam's neck within seconds of his numbness. "Oh, Sammy… You're mine now." The rest of that night was a nightmare.

Sam was brought back to reality as the knife finally made contact with his skin. No more then that, dove into it. His scream pierced the air.

IAAW

Dean was driving like a maniac, with only the vague directions that the sheriff had given him honestly, after a few threats about the man's family and town. He didn't bother with the consequences, breaking every speed limit for miles. Sam was out there, and he needed to find him.

Breaking the silence that Dean had placed himself in, his cell phone started to ring. Swearing his head off he pressed the gas harder, and grabbed the phone, noting who it was before pressing speak. "What!" He growled out.

There was silence on the other end before John asked, "Where the hell are you, Dean?"

"I'm in Buffalo, dad, I don't have time for this.."

John barked at that, "The hell you don't! Don't go all nine kinds of shit on me right now. I just got into town, and am pretty sure it's a trickster on your ass…"

"Bullshit, dad! You don't know anything, just listen to me for once alright! Sammy's in trouble… I mean big trouble, and I have got to find him _right_ now. We can talk about what happened _after _the kid doesn't have the life expectancy of a bird."

There was buzz on the other end for a second before, "Damn it, Dean. It was hard enough when Sam died and…"

"He didn't die!" A growl of frustration left him, "I mean, I couldn't believe it either, but I think that we missed something big dad. I think that Sam wasn't in that building for a while even before the fire."

The buzz returned on both end's of the cell phones. "That's pretty hard to believe, son."

"I know, but dad, if it is, if I am right then Sam's… Sam's in a lot of trash right now and I have got to get to him before…" He broke off. A sense of absolute dread flooded him. "Listen I am traveling down I-25 right now. The Sheriff said that they were in a dark blue mini-van. I'll call you as soon as I have news or whatever."

He hung up before his dad couldn't reply. Time wasn't on his side, and speed was of essence.

Then he saw it coming up fast, a van just as promised against the side of the road. Dean slammed on the breaks, but still past then by fifteen yards or so. He dashed out of the Impala and ran at the car. An older middle-aged couple stared at him wide eyed through the closed window. Dean pounded it, "You open this right now or I swear I'll…" He suddenly noticed that there was no one in back. "Where the hell are they!" The couple just stared at him before he pulled out his gun. In no time he got the answer that he both wanted and didn't. They were pointing frantically into the fields off the side of the road. He swore before heading that direction. Sammy…

Finally he found them, but his race a crossed the fields had held no form of secret attack, a mistake he now sorely regretted. The air hung heavy around them as Dean tried to figure out if he could kill the freak before the knife in Harry's hands got to Sammy's neck. Within an instant the gun that had been in his back pocket was launched and cocked, but Dean was wrong the knife already was cutting Sam's flesh.

"So its back to this again, uh?" Harry screamed out, slightly shaking Sammy as he did so. "Put the gun down, or I swear I am going to rip his head off!" For good measure he gave a sharp tug to Sam's hair pulling the teen's eyes to the sky. Dean swore, but did as he was told, never once glancing away from his brother and Harry.

"Good now back off!"

Slow backward steps followed the command, before stopping five feet away. "Keep going, idiot!" Dean scowled, but did as he was told as the knife cut deeper into Sam's neck. Things were getting out of control… Finally, when Dean was twenty feet away from where he had placed the gun, Harry began to move forward. His eyes narrowed carefully on Dean's form. He had to be careful not to be over careful with this. It was still possible for things to go badly.

Harry and Sam reached the gun, laying innocently in the half eaten grass. He jolted Sam, "Pick it up Sam, that's right nice and slow." His adoptive brother squirmed in his unrelenting grasp before reaching down and picking up the pistol. Then lightning fast he brought it around to send a bullet into Harry's brain, and would have succeeded if not for the Harry's anticipation of the act. In no time flat Sam was breathing heavily into the ground, his adoptive brother pinning him down firmly with both gun and knife in hand.

"You shouldn't underestimate me like that, Sammy. After all I have had years of experience." Harry hadn't forgotten about Dean though, he smirked up at the man who remained standing helpless. "I don't know what Sammy here has told you, asshole, but I am afraid no one gets in between me and my brother." Dean paled with anger. "And as much as I would like to teach you a lesson, I am afraid I need you more for my brother's. Say goodbye." Harry cocked the gun, as he pulled Sam's face up to watch Dean's demise.

"DAMMIT!" The gun went off just after the knife Dean had pulled out of his pocket went flying into Harry's right shoulder. Turning the bullet off just enough so that when Dean dropped it just clipped him. Already though Harry was readying for another shot, even as the hunter ran towards them. Sam watched in horror, before leaping to his feet just in time to catch the second bullet in the chest. Seconds later Dean slammed past and dove on top of Harry, the two of them battling it out as the gun occasionally went off, sending bullets randomly into the distance.

Sam slumped down to the ground, eyes wide open staring at his bleeding chest. A wave of revulsion swept through him as he realized that he could see the rate his heart was beating from the gushes of blood. His vision blurred and then tilted before blacking out completely. No longer mindful of the actions going on around him. Noises were becoming vague to his ears as he finally was swept into unconsciousness. With the thought that the hoped death was too painful.

(I was sorely tempted to leave it at that… I'm not that evil though…)

IAAW

It was the lack of pain that woke Sam in the noon day sun. He blinked up, calmly wondering what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye movement caused him to glance over. Harry and Dean were rolling around in the dirt in a battle of desperation. Sam blinked absently, the expected rise of emotion didn't come as he calmly got up and looked at the fight. It was strange to look at something so important at so far away. So very far away… he shivered. It was wrong, why was he feeling so disconnected? Before he had…

Sam looked down bemused, his body was still on the ground. The blood that had been gushing only seconds ago now was at a slow trickle. His eyes no longer holding a spark that he never knew that they had. Well, at least that explained why he felt like he did.

A gunshot fired through the air loudly. Freezing both boys in their tracks. In the distance Sam could see a man coming, fuzzily he realized that it was his dad… Wow, he hadn't seen him in so long. A jolt of pain ran through his chest, freezing him up in agony for a instant before leaving. Sam hadn't liked that… if spirits could shiver he would have.

Things were going on around him, Dean telling their dad something, Harry getting up and running away. Dad didn't shoot him though, and when Dean tried all the bullets to the pistol were gone. They should have killed Harry, but maybe not since Harry would be there with Sam then. He didn't want to be with Harry.

Another shot of pain raced through him, sending him back to earth. It hurt, oh it hurt so bad… His dad was arguing with Dean now kneeing beside Sam's body doing something… Another came and went. Whatever they were doing sucked and Sam wanted them to stop. It was hurting him! Didn't they understand that! Sam cried out, when the next one came, letting tears run down his face. "Stop, stop… oh please." The pain wasn't leaving this time, until finally… Sam breathed.

His lungs were starved as he gasped against the pain thriving in each cell of his body. Sam's eyes remained clenched shut, ignoring the yells of his family. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to be back… tears leaked out of his eyes. When Dean reached over him to do something or other, Sam swatted at him weakly. Yelling, "leave me alone! Just…" He trailed off… it hurt so bad… It hadn't hurt this bad before. His limbs tingling from renewed blood to their veins. Finally Sam blacked out, releasing himself from most the pain. The dreams that followed him however did not let him forget, and tears continued to come even as consciousness slipped.

IAAW

It had been a race to the hospital after Dean and John finally got Sam into the truck. The kids heart had stopped beating another two times along the way, but thankfully was still there in the end. Before the two knew it Sam was taken away from them, and put behind white curtains. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, even as they were forced to sit down and fill out paperwork.

Dean was panicking, Sam had died, actually died this time. The haunting image of those glazed eyes sent a cold chill throughout him. He hadn't even noticed… he had thought that Sam was alright until his dad and come and… A sob wrecked through his body. His brother had taken that bullet for him, it was him that was supposed to be killed not poor innocent Sammy. He rocked himself in the chair. For all he knew, Sam could have permanent brain damage even if they were able to save him… A sense of hopelessness flew over him. This was wrong… so wrong. His tears fell to the ground dripping softly. Sam's death had already destroyed him once, he wouldn't survive another.

IAAW

Four agonizing hours went past before John and Dean finally got any news. Sam was alive, but in critical condition, by all rights should be dead. A small trickle of relief came and went for Dean. They could still loose Sam at any time. It would be another few hours before they found the real out come to things.

Time it seemed shut down completely during that period. A minute lasted far longer then a day, and a second seemed an eternity. Short conversations took place between the two of them. Enough for Dean to know that his dad no longer believed Sam was a fake. Something about finding him dead had done enough for the old hunter.

Finally after forever they were let into Sammy's room. The kid looked small and cold in the big bed where he lay. Blood was being pumped back into him as he slept. They had been warned that Sam wouldn't wake up to their visit. Being too drugged up on medication to keep the pain levels down. For what time they had to visit the two just stared wonderingly at the person who had been gone so long from their lives. Maybe… maybe things would get better from here? As long as Sammy was got better…

After getting kicked out of the hospital, they found a motel room were they camped out until nine the next morning. They were waiting at the doors when they were finally allowed in Sam's room at ten. Where they waited and watched the youngest Winchester.

Dean was the first one to notice that Sam was awake. The eyes watching him steadily with no hint as to how long they had been. He sucked in a breath harshly before squeezing Sam's hand which he had been holding tightly all afternoon. No response was forth coming though, just the continued stare, and the occasional blink. Dean smiled softly, before bringing his hand up and wiping away some of Sam's bangs.

"You really scared me you know…" He said in a whisper. "I… I wanted to tell you that me and dad, we… we didn't know that the child services had been called you know?" Sam's hand jerked, "We don't have to talk about this right now, I understand, I just wanted to say that… we want you to be with us." Dean felt the importance of reinforcing this into his long lost little brother's brain. "We always wanted you with us, and nothing ever changed that nor ever will, you understand?" He paused. "Cause, Sammy, we love you no matter what yea know? And even if you don't believe me right now… I swear I'm going to be with you so much from here on out that you'll eventually get it through that thick skull." Dean swallowed tightly before shaking his head. "Now see what you've done! Made me into one of those ghetto chick flick dude's. I'll get my revenge later I guess…" Carefully he looked for a response on Sam's face, and was grateful to see a half smile. Their private conversation came to a close as the doctor walked in through the door.

Dean was relaxed for the most part through it all, for everything that Sam had gone through he was still his little brother. Still a Winchester.

_(A/N: Hehe, so did I make you guys all hate Harry enough? X) sure hope I did. If I do a sequel, the reader will definitely see more of him. My twisted side likes him to much, I think. . This is pretty much the end. I am going to be posting an epilogue one of these days though... . to let everyone know what happened to certain characters within the next few weeks or so. Don't forget to review! Love u all!)_


End file.
